To Pass the Time
by Leo The Lucario
Summary: A young man walks through Route Nine in Unova in search of some way to pass the time. Long story short: he found something. Summary sucks, made this out of boredom until the forums are back up. R & R if you want.


**Author's Note: I am bored because of the odd Error 2 type thingy going on with the forums, so I decided to make some random Oneshot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

To Pass the Time

Author: Leo5882723

A young man of no more than seventeen was walking down Route Nine in the Unova Region. He wore a blue sports jacket, with black jeans and black sneakers. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, and he had a bored expression on his face. He looked around the route, spotting the ever-famous Shopping Mall Nine to his right, with a few Bikers and Trainers dotting the area nearby.

The young man sighed, then plucked a Poké Ball from his belt and began to inspect it. It was a Luxury Ball: mostly black with intricate gold and red designs on its' surface. He began lightly tossing the device into the air and catching it, thinking as he did so.

He stopped once he reached the entrance to Tubeline Bridge. He put back the Poké Ball onto his belt and decided against going on the large metal bridge. He turned around and was about to walk back to Opelucid City when he heard a voice shout in his direction.

"Hey! Over here!" the distinctly feminine voice called from the young man's left, by the shopping mall. He looked over and saw the owner of the voice: a fifteen year old girl, with blonde hair put into small pigtails, brown eyes, a white blouse, light blue jeans and grey sneakers. She waved at the young man, and curious, he walked over to her.

"Yes?" the young man asked as he approached the girl. She smiled as she pointed to his belt. "Are you a Pokémon Trainer?" she asked excitedly. "I saw you tossing that black Poké Ball in the air." The young man nodded a bit. "Yup. Why do you ask?"

The girl took out a Poké Ball of her own, a Quick Ball, and held it at the ready. "Wanna battle?" The young man looked at the girl's determined expression, then at the Quick Ball, then back at her. "Alright then. I was getting bored anyways."

They both walked to the street, and then stood a few meters away from each other."By the way," the young man said as he took out a normal Poké Ball from his belt. "The name's Gale." The girl nodded as she held her Quick ball out in front of her. "Laura."

Gale threw the Poké Ball in the air, and it sent out the famous red beam to the ground. It materialized into a noticeable form, and then the red light dissipated to reveal an Archeops, who flapped her wings effortlessly.

"Nice." Laura commented as she looked at the Pokémon. "A three-on-three battle, okay?" she said as she threw out her Pokémon, an Unfezant, a female by the looks of it. The two winged Pokémon eyed each other as they flew in a circle around the makeshift field. Gale called the first attack. "Eve, Rock Slide!" Eve then swooped down to the ground and started grabbing rocks off the ground with her talons. After she had collected quite a few, she hurled them at the opponent's Unfezant.

"Dodge it and start up Sky Attack!" Unfezant flew up as the rocks neared her, but a few clipped her wing, and she felt the beginnings of pain in that area. Then, Unfezant began glowing faintly, getting brighter every second.

"Now, Dragon Claw while it's charging up!" Gale commanded. Eve nodded, and the Archeops flew straight at the Unfezant, her talons turning a dark purple. Laura waited until the Archeops was almost on top of her Pokémon. "Now!" she yelled. "Sky Attack!"

Right as Archeops was about to hit Unfezant, the glowing bird became enveloped in a harsh light and met the Archeops head-on. They collided with great force, and they both flew back by their respective Trainers, a large gash on the Unfezant's side, and Archeops was badly banged up from the attack.

They both recalled their Pokémon, as they were both in bad shape. Gale took out another Poké Ball, an Ultra Ball this time, and sent out an Excadrill, who began sharpening his claw-like hands on each other. Laura also threw an Ultra Ball, which released a Gothitelle that started floating slightly in the air.

"My turn!" Laura said. "Energy Ball!" Gothitelle began using its arms to form a green sphere, which Excadrill looked at in slight fear. "Don't worry, Simon." Gale reassured his Pokémon. "We got this. Shadow Claw!"

Simon smirked as the Gothitelle unleashed the Energy Ball at him. He ran straight for the attack, his claws becoming immersed with deep purple energy, and slashed at the green sphere. The sphere dissipated, but the attack still weakened him quite a bit as he slashed at Gothitelle, who took the brunt of the attack.

The two Pokémon backed off as they waited for their Trainers to call an attack. "End it, Simon! Earthquake!" Laura gasped noticeably: she knew what would happen if it hit her Pokémon. "Psychic!" Excadrill jumped up into the air and began to change into the drill-like machine it was named for. As it began its descent, it suddenly stopped in midair. Gale, confused, looked over at Laura and her Pokémon, and then he knew why. Laura smirked as Gothitelle's attack, which stopped the Excadrill dead in its' tracks.

Then, Excadrill moved. Not too much, but just a little. Gothitelle began noticeably twitching, trying to concentrate on the attack, but it began failing on her. All at once, Excadrill was released from the Psychic attack and plummeted from the air and slammed to the ground, right next to Gothitelle.

Sand and dust was thrown into the air as Gale and Laura shielded their eyes. After a few seconds, the dust settled, and revealed that both Excadrill and Gothitelle were knocked out, the former from Psychic and the latter from Earthquake. Gale smiled as he recalled his Pokémon, and Laura followed suit. "Looks like we're both down to our last, eh?" Gale commented. "Well, this is where things get serious!" he said as he took out the Luxury Ball and threw it out. "Let's go, Zorri!"

The Luxury Ball flashed and released a Zoroark, who stretched a bit before looking at her trainer and nodding at him. Laura smiled slightly. "This is gonna get interesting…" she said as she took out a normal Poké Ball and also threw it, releasing a Bisharp. Gale's eyes went wide for a moment, but regained his composure.

"Zorri, Flamethrower!" he commanded, and the Zoroark went down on all fours and rushed at the opposing Pokémon. Laura looked at the approaching Pokémon, and then yelled. "X Scissor!" Before Zorri could begin to let loose the Flamethrower, she was slashed at with incredible speed from the Bisharp.

Zorri cringed as she was thrown back by the attack, visibly weakened. "C'mon Zorri!" Gale cheered. "We can do this! Low Sweep!" Zorri got up from the ground and rushed again at the Bisharp, who was inspecting its' sword-glove. "Iron Head, Bisharp!" Laura called. Bisharp didn't move as Zorri was preparing to kick the Bisharp's legs from under him. Just as Zoroark's leg was inches from Bisharp, the opposing Pokémon grabbed the Zoroark and bashed his forehead with hers.

Zorri flew backwards this time, and was barely able to get up. Laura smirked. "My Pokémon was raised to be fast. He won't go down as easily as the others. Finish it with Giga Impact!" Bisharp looked at the Zoroark struggling to get up, then bolted with lightning speed at her. Gale was shocked. He thought from the get-go that he was going to win this easily. Now… he wasn't too sure. Then, an idea formed in his head.

"It just might work…" gale muttered, then looked at his Pokémon. "Zorri, Focus Blast…" he waited until the Bisharp was nearly upon her. "…Now!" Once Gale said the word, Zoroark yelled loudly as she used the last of her strength to form the brown sphere and shove it into the oncoming Bisharp's abdomen. The collision of the attacks made both of the Pokémon fly back by their trainers.

Both Pokémon were on the ground, and it seemed that they were both knocked out. Then, from Gale's side, Zoroark stirred. A moment later, she slowly began getting up into a sitting position, holding her side as she did so. Laura urged her Bisharp to get up, but he was knocked out due to the massive damage from double weakness.

Gale thanked Zorri, returned her, and walked up to the girl. "Great job, you and your Pokémon." Laura nodded as she looked to the ground and recalled her Pokémon. "…Thanks." Gale sighed as he looked at the girl. "You did great. For a second, I thought I was going to lose… Your Bisharp, he's really fast and strong."

Laura looked up. "Really?" Gale smiled. "Yup. If he would have landed that Giga impact fully, I would have lost." He then looked at her. "You guys have great potential." Laura smiled. "Thanks Gale." Gale smiled as well. "No problem. Besides, that was a great way to pass the time." Then, he thought of an idea. "Hey, maybe you should battle the Elite Four! Then you'll get much stronger!" Laura chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I should! Then I could battle you again and win!" They both laughed as they walked towards Opelucid City.


End file.
